The Rising Darkness
by Spirit of the Flaming Star
Summary: Yes I deleted this and have restarted. It is even better than before and now I have more faith in it. WARNING: It is NOT cats, it is a warriors fanfic but instead it is fairies. No not the sparkly little kid fairies. Hard-core warriors. I would only write a kids story if i was really bored and being payed to do it. Summary inside
1. Prologue and Alliegance

Here is the Summary!

Four newly apprenticed warriors must learn to accept their destiny and work together to bring an end to the peace and quiet. It has been countless seasons since the last fight and the warriors are becoming weak. Can they do this? Can they quell the rising darkness and bring back the war they are always going to be faced with?

* * *

_**crazy idea that i hope can become something worth reading, please read and review it will help me a whole bunch. this will be exactly like the warriors only fairies and to fight they use their elmantal magic**_

_**The darkness is rising but in the distance thorns emerge from the mist and let loose violet embers into the ashy remains that bubble the future...**_

Emerald watches his sister fly higher and higher. He wasn't allowed up that high, it wasn't his destiny. It was his sister's fate. And that alone made him hate her. Violet stole his birth right. As the older child of the Leader, he was supposed to be the next leader. But instead he had to be born sickly and weak. Now he is stronger than his sister and much wiser. But he still isn't allowed to reclaim his birth right. All because he was born with the worst possible illness. The illness of the weak.

THUNDERCLAN ALLIEGANCE (unless otherwise specified all fairies have clear wings)

LEADER: Flare- yellow orange dress with red hair clear wings with red veins Blue eyes

Deputy: Sing- Asian heritage black hair red clothes and silver wings Gray eyes male

Medicine fairy: Crackle- blonde hair bright blue dress clear wings with red veins red eyes

WARRIORS-

Flame- Orange hair with yellow tips black dress wings clear with orange veins red eyes

Red- red hair red dress with gold sparkles clear wings amber eyes

Ginger- red hair with freckles brick red clothes orange veined wings hazel eyes male

Torrent- raven black hair blue clothes gray eyes clear wings male

Flame- yellow clothes black hair amber eyes red veined wings male

APPRENTICES-

Ember- gray dress white blonde hair gold eyes clear wings

Coal- black dress black hair gray eyes red veined wings

Ash- gray clothes black hair gray eyes clear wings

QUEENS-

Flicker- red yellow orange tyedye dress platinum blonde hair yellow eyes yellow veined wings (babies are- Spark: blonde hair bright orange dress bright blue eyes wings bright yellow veined. Flint: blonde hair white clothes gray eyes and pure silver wings)

Flash- yellow dress blonde hair gold eyes pure yellow wings

(babies are- illuminate- Bright gold dress big green eyes white hair blue veined wings)

ELDERS-

Light- gray hair pale yellow dress gold eyes yellow veined wings

Dark- dark gray clothes salt and pepper hair completely black eyes solid black wings male

RIVERCLAN –solid color wing unless other wise specified-

LEADER: Splash- long spiky black hair with white streaks blue with silver glitter clothes aqua wings bright blue eyes with dark black rings (like eye liner male

DEPUTY: Ripple- long dirty blonde dread locks sliver clothes with blue sparkles bright blue eyes aqua wings male (splash's twin brother and ALWAYS wears a blue hat)

MEDICINE FAIRY: Rain- long straight brown hair green eyes green clothes blue wings male

WARRIORS:

Goose- short blonde hair muddy brown eyes light blue clothes clear wings wears nerdy glasses male (always has a serious face on)

Coral- pink hair aqua eyes cyan dress pink veined wings

Lily- minty green hair white dress green eyes cyan wings

Current- electric blue hair green eyes silver clothes blue wings male

Fish- silver hair blue scaled clothes yellow eyes clear wings male

QUEENS-

River- long black hair blue dress blue eyes clear wings

Blue- dark blue hair light blue eyes dark blue dress light blue wings

APPRENTICES:

Bubbles- pale blue hair blue dress silver eyes reflective wings

Mist- white hair with blue flecks silver eyes silver sparkly dress light blue veined wings

Pebble- dark gray hair white clothes cyan eyes silver

ELDERS:

Hail- light silver hair cyan clothes with white flecks gray eyes clear wings

Ice- white hair light blue dress light silver eyes white wings

SKYCLAN wings as described

LEADER: Prism- white hair white clothes gray eyes rainbow colored wings male

DEPUTY: Bright- bright blonde hair silver eyes yellow dress yellow wings

MEDICINE FAIRY: Sun- platinum blonde hair rainbow clothes hazel eyes yellow wings male

WARRIORS:

Black- black clothes rainbow highlights in hair black eyes purple wings

Neon- bright pink hair bright blue and green dress bright yellow veined wings bright orange eyes

Glisten- silver sparkly dress blonde hair with rainbow tips blue eyes silver with cyan veins

Electric- electric blue hair electric green eyes white clothes yellow wings male

Cyan- cyan hair light blue eyes white clothes with cyan flecks clear wings

APPRENTICES:

Violet- black hair violet dress rainbow eyes black wings

Magenta- white hair light purple clothes pink eyes pink veined wings

Emerald- emerald green eyes dark green clothes blonde hair minty green wings male

Twilight- dark purple dress with gems

QUEENS:

Flower- light pink hair baby blue dress light pink wings yellow eyes

Pastel- blonde hair light purple eyes white dress purple wings that fade to pink

ELDERS:

Gold- gold and silver hair gold eyes black clothes with gold flecks black wings with gold veins

Rainbow- white hair fading to rainbow cyan eyes white dress purple veined wings

WINDCLAN (solid wings that fade to lighter shades of that color NO EXCEPTIONS)

LEADER:

Leaf- leafy green hair brown eyes leaf dress gray blue wings

DEPUTY:

Rock- sandy blonde hair gray eyes soft gray clothes gray wings male

MEDICINE FAIRY:

Branch- straight brown hair green clothes gray eyes light gray wings male

WARRIORS:

Twig- asian heritage black hair brown clothes dark green wings

Gem- white blue hair, silver eyes, gemstone dress, very light gray wings

Crystal- white blue hair, blue eyes, crystal studded dress, very light gray wings (twin sister of Gem)

Tree- curly short brown hair green eyes forest green clothes brown wings

Opal- minty green hair light blue eyes aqua dress soft yellow wings

Feather- silver hair gray eyes soft blue dress silver gray wings

Crow-black hair amber eyes black feather clothes black wings

APPRENTICES:

Apple- apple red hair pink dress gold eyes green wings

Cherri- bright red hair big green eyes light gold dress gray wings

Stem- short spiky brown hair brown eyes tawny clothes brown wings male

QUEENS:

Pine- long brown hair hazel eyes long gray dress pale green wings

(children are: Oak- brown hair brown eyes green clothes amber wings)

Bramble- black hair with red tips amber eyes purple dress brown wings

(children are: Thorn- honey brown hair hazel eyes green dress dark brown wings)

Flutter- long straight blue hair big hazel eyes white dress silver wings

(children are: Shiver- blonde hair blue eyes white dress pale blue wings

Lark- dark purple hair hazel eyes black dress Very light gray wings

ELDERS:

Sand- sandy blonde hair hazel eyes pale brown dress blonde wings

Lotus- green eyes brown hair green dress blue wings

* * *

Violet flew up high, higher than her brother, Emerald would ever go. She looked around and saw the patrols flying around, a few carry prey that is to be cooked. Others are confronting other clan patrols. She felt the urge to join them. There hasn't been any battles or skirmishes in a long time. Not since the former leaders ruled the territories. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning Violet saw Prism with his white hair.

"Hello father," Violet said. She received a nod in acknowledgment.

"It makes me wonder if we will ever have violence return to the lands..." Prism says looking out across the sky. A few clouds crawl across the sky, as if to mimic the clans slow movements. Violet looks back out and sees a blur of color, the sign that WindClan has sent out their dawn patrol.

"Are you ready to become an apprentice, Violet?" Prism asks, his eyes have a distant look. Violet nods, she had been prepared very well to embrace the moment when her destiny would begin. And that time was now

* * *

_**Chapter one should be up soon please review if you have any questions or suggestions it would certainly make my day to get reviews**_

_**If you would please review and give your opinion on who should be main characters? you may give me oc characters and i might add them but there is no i would appreciate it if you would tell me who should be main characters!**_

_**-Star-**_


	2. Meeting Up

RIVERCLAN: SPLASH POV

Bubbles squealed as her foot was grabbed and she was pulled down to the ground. Just before she landed, she swung out with her free foot and caught her attacker on the shoulder. Bubbles smiled when she heard a grunt and her foot was freed. Flying a safe distance away, she turned to face her opponent. A prettywhite haired fairy wearing a sparkely silver dress faced her, determination shining in her eyes. Her light blue veined wings almost invisible in th emorning light.

"You tired yet, little bit?" Mist teased Bubbles, using the nickname she had always hated. Fury flashed through Bubbles and she through herself towards the slightly older apprentice. Only to be intercepted by another fairy.

Splash, with his long spikey black hair that is perfected with slight streaks of white, pushed Bubbles back away from Mist, he was smiling. Just then the morning sun broke through the leaves and reflected on the leader's clothes. The silver sparkles on his blue clothes made him shimmer whichever way he moved. At his signal, the appretntices drifted down and came to a stand on the ground.

"So do either of you know why i stopped you?" The young, beautiful leader asked them. Bubbles immediatly shook her head, while Mist thought for a minute before coming to the same conclusion.

"I stopped you because the fight would have ended a while back when Bubbles had you pinned, Mist. I know this is just a practice bout, but that doesnt mean you will be invinsible or something. You will be defeated just as you would be in a real battle." Splash paused for a moment, then dismissed them when he decided that they understood. The two girls smile and fly off, towards the hunting grounds.

Bubbles flashed between the trees at the border and hoped to come across either a squirrel or a mouse, but when she decided it was too cold, she gave up. Her adreniline had made her not notice how cold it was becoming. Bubbles turns to fly towards the river when she sees a flash of green, she turns back to the SkyClan border. A few branches rustle and the leaves fell, then after a praticularly hard shake of a branch, a small green apprentice popped into view. Bubbles immediatly noticed his minty green wings and dark green clothes. His emerald green eyes that shone with fury and wisdom were noticable and clear.

When the small green apprentice finally noticed Bubbles, he stopped and stared. Bubbles knew he was doing exactly what she had been doing only moments before, memorizing the colors of her clothess, wings, and eyes. Then he seemed to notice that he was standing directly on the border, because he shuffled backwards a few steps.

"Hello, my name is Bubbles, what's yours?" The slim blue fairy spoke up, trying to break the tension. The green apprentice thinks about whether to answer or not and then opens his mouth to speak.

"I am Emerald, I'm a new apprentice, it's my first time out of the camp..." He trailed offwhen he spoke. Bubbles just smiles, then she looks around, hearing small splashes of water.

"Sorry, Emerald, I have to go now. Good luck on training, i hope we can see each other again!" She said quickly and turned to the river and flew away.

WINDCLAN: THORN POV

Thorn streched open her eyes and blinked in confusion. SHe couldnt remember where she was. Scrambling to a sitting position, Thorn looks around, the events from the previous day come rushing into her head. She was a pre-apprentice now. She would be learning the basics of flying, strengthening her wings and building her stamina before she became an actual apprentice.

Skipping out of the cave, she looked around, looking for her father, who would be giving her the pre-apprentice training. Moments later Thorn saw her father coaching the slightly older pre-apprentice. Her blonde hair and white dress causes the girl to stand out in this clan, and the pale blue wings didnt help. The only reason the cruel former leader, Moor, didnt throw her out was because she had solid wings like everyone else in the clan. Thank fully he is no longer leader, he was replaced by Leaf, his kind younger sister. Quickly dashing over to her friend and father, Thorn tried to catch up with everything her father had already said.

"When you are fying, always make sure you dont go too high, your lungs wont be able to withstand the lack of air. But remember that if you can force your opponent higher that you, you can have a chance at making him or her pass out. But that will be explained with better detail when you are full apprentices." Her father finished abruptly when he heard his name called.

"Crow! You are needed for a hunting patrol!" a very dull fairy shouted over his shoulder, he was dressed in green clothes and his hair fell in straight brown locks. His wings fluttered in a gray blur. Her father flew away, his crow feathered clothing glistened in the sun, his black hair blending in with his black wings, he joined up with a silver haired fairy in a soft blue dress and a black haired male fairy with dark green clothes.

Thorn turned towards her friend, "So, Shiver, what do you want to do now?" the question lingered in the air for a few minutes before Shiver answered in her usual quiet voice.

"I dont know, there isnt much to do. Neither one of us are old enough to go out into the main part of the forest, unless the leader or the deputy were to take us..." She said. Thorn nodded slowly in agreement, and stares off into the distance.

"What if we were to sneak out of camp? we cant fly and all of the patrols fly so we would be safe for a while..." Thorn suggested.

**Well sorry its so short but i figured these were good places to leave off... Well anywho, i hope you enjoyed it inspite of its short length.**

**ALSO a special thanks for Moonofbetrayal! She is the first person in AGES to review! She has convinced me to keep this going! So anyone out there who likes this story, thank her! now, again, i will take in OC requests, although keep in mind that they might not be major.**

**ALSO i apparently forgot to add ShadowClan to the allegiance! I am going to let you readers make that clan! Here are some requirments, Pm me with the info of course, reviews are ok, but id rather not get yelled at.**

**They should (not neccesarily) be rather dark in color, like not white or silver. Dark silver is ok, same with dark gray, but go with the stereotypical shadowclan. Dark, mysterious, and lethal looking!**

**two, for the wings, the veins are gray, silver, or white, but the rest of the wings are a solid color. so for example, Shadow- white veined wings, mainly black.**

**three- i need only four-six apprentices, two-four queens, two-four elders, five-eight warriors**

**BONUS! THE FIRST THREE REVIEWERS CAN MAKE THE LEADER, DEPUTY AND MEDICINE FAIRY!**

**ok i think im done with the author's note! thank you for reading and i would love it if you reviewed!**

**-hugs from non other than Star!-**


	3. disappointment

WINDCLAN: THORN'S POV

"Well what do you say? Could we go?" Thorn repeated, Shiver shrugged then, with doubt in her eyes, she nodded. Hand in hand the two girls crept over to the barrier that led out of the camp. Upon reaching it, they crouched behind a bush that grew out from the tunnel. When Crow's patrol passes by, they slowly follow, trying not to make any sounds.

Once they reach the end of the barrier, they look around in wonder. They tall moorland grass reached up to their shoulders and the wind was incredibly strong, threatening to push the young fairies to the ground. When they both managed to snap out of their daze, Thorn's father was out of sight.

"Where should we go?" Shiver whispered, hardly daring to speak at all. Thorn hard her but didn't answer immediately. Something in the distance had caught her gaze. Something that was obviously very tall, and very far away. Thorn turned to her shimmery friend and pointed to the object.

"We should try to go there!" She whispered excitedly, Shiver looked nervous, but nodded anyways. The small brown winged fairy took off at a swift jog in the direction of the thing. The only problem Thorn had, being the shorter of the two, was the fact that grass kept getting in her nose, making her sneeze.

"Keep it down!" Shiver whispered angrily, after one sneeze that had the timing of right as a patrol passed over them. Thorn blinked apologetically, then jumped up and down, trying to find out how much further they had to go. The moment she found out, she sat down abruptly in disbelief. Shiver sat down next to her, sweat plastered her hair to her face.

"What is it?" She whispered, Thorn looked at her with dull eyes.

"I can see it… its really far away… and I think it's in a lake…" She answered with disappointment, "I don't think we will be able to get to it…" This remark earned her a slap on the head.

"I never thought I would EVER hear you say that! Of course we can get to it!" the white fairy said fiercely, "we will find it and claim it for our own! We can do it Thorn, I know it!" And with that, shiver took Thorn's hand and pulled her up to her feet and led her towards the object.

Thorn however, was still upset and didn't notice the fact that they weren't on track….

SKYCLAN: EMERALD'S POV

The small green apprentice watched the shiny blue fairy fly away. Slowly he turned and headed deeper into his territory. Millions of thoughts ran through his head, but only certain ones he could hear. _When will I see her again? Why am I so sad about her leaving? I can't be her friend! She is in a different clan! _ These and many others were what he thought, and it worried the green one.

Once Emerald reached his camp, his sister, Violet, flew over and gave him a hug.

"Oh isn't it great!? We are finally apprentices!" She exclaimed, her rainbow eyes flash with excitement. Emerald didn't share the excitement, instead he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh just shut up already Violet, you are only so excited because you want to make me jealous. We both know that I am supposed to be the next leader." Hurt flashed in his sister's eyes, but he ignored it, and walked away.

After a few minutes of sitting in the corner of the camp, guilt and confusion finally set in, and he decided to pay a friend a visit. Standing slowly, Emerald walked towards the Medicine Fairy's den. Once he reached the entrance, he called out his friend's name softly.

Only a moment passed before a fairy wearing a dark purple dress and violet veined wings appeared. Her Dark blue eyes flashed and her raven-black hair still in its perfect position, straight and long, without a single hair out of place.

"Hello, Emerald, is everything ok?" Twilight asked, concern lighting her eyes. Emerald met her gaze with sad eyes.

"Twilight, I'm… confused…" He admitted, "If I was born first, then shouldn't I be trained by father? Why was I born first but sickly?" His eyes flashed with many mixed emotions. Twilight sighed and took his hands in hers.

"I think you should come see Sun, he might know how to answer that…" She pulled him into the den, darkness enveloped them. Only when the green one's eyes adjusted did he see the bright colored medicine fairy in the dark. When Emerald finally got settled on the ground next to Twilight, who still held his hand, Sun looked up.

"I knew you were going to come today, child of the leader, and I know that you were going to ask your question. The one that has haunted you since the moment you could understand it." His yellow wings twitch slightly, "You already know the answer to your question, and you have been running from it since you learned it. You have been trying to forget that memory, in efforts to prove you meant no harm. But alas, your memory is incredibly accurate, your wisdom beyond your years, and your strength greater than any apprentice before you." Sun closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, "you know the answer, you have spoken to the one who brings it to be true, and you know where you are destined to be. You have dreamed of the truth, you are the only one who can control this, but you, perhaps unwillingly, yes, but you have accepted it. Your acceptance will bring it to be true. You are the…."

**_Well I'm not too happy with the length but again, I suppose I'm happy with what has happened. OH and the winners for the deputy, leader, and medicine fairy for shadowclan, they are MOONOFBETRAYAL, LAVI0123, and a guest, JAYSONG (guest) You three, please send me the fairies so I can plug them into the allegiance? Great, thank you, and for the other readers, I still need fairies for shadowclan, I haven't gotten ANY… comeon! It's not that hard! If you have trouble, just send me a name and a color! If you r a guest, please review and put the character in there, if you're a member, if you don't mind, pm me, if you can't that's fine I suppose!_**


	4. Confusion and an irritating moment

**To avoid any confusion, this first part is a flashback, that's why it is present tense and first person. I think it will be helpful and necessary for later one, as was the last chapter. And for any future chapters, if it's in italics, either the character is thinking, or it's a flash back… ok enough of me here is the chapter! ENJOY!**

SKYCLAN: SUN'S POV

_I stare down in horror as I look upon the leader's firstborn child. Sick, weakly, too small, might not even last the night… I look over at his sister, the younger of them. Strong, beautiful, certainly not weak. What does it mean? The first born of the leader is always the next leader… why is he so weak though? _

_I feel a hand on my shoulder, looking over I see the leader, he understands, his firstborn is sickly. May not live till morning. "I will have to go to the moon pool." I hear myself say, Prism only nods and picks up his daughter._

_"Her name shall be Violet." He breaks off in a gasp. I peer over his shoulder and gasp as well. Her eyes have all of the colors of a rainbow. This truly is a strange day. First the leader's firstborn is sickly and reeks of death. And second the youngest has the rainbow eyes. At his gesture, I run out of the den and take to the skies. _

_Only moments pass before the Moonpool comes into view. Once I have reached the clearing, I stumble to the ground and fall down in a heap next to the pool of shinning water. I dipped my hands into the water and drink from the crystal water. _

_I blink open my eyes and see that I am where I need to be, in StarClan. My mother walks up to me after I wait a moment. "My child, I am very proud of you. But now, it is time to prove that you truly can deal with anything that faces your clan." The starlight fairy says, "_Darkness is rising, but thorns will emerge from the emerald mist and protect the hazy future that bubbles the ashy remains until everything is glowing with violet hope_. But for this to be held true, the darkness in us must join us and fight the black that threatens to choke the clans…" The beautiful fairy starts to fade._

_"Wait no! What about the firstborn? Who is supposed to be the heir?" I cry, but it was too late, she was gone. I blink again, expecting to find myself by the Moonpool again, but instead I find myself with another starclan fairy. This one is very faint, the sign of a very ancient fairy. _

_"You will be faced with many challenges, but the firstborn is not destined to lead SkyClan. He will be a leader. A wonderful, strong, compassionate leader. But not for SkyClan. He is not truly Prism's child." The fairy says. He breaks off in a slight cough. _

_"Wait, but that doesn't make sense! How is he not Prism's child? He is…" I exclaim, confusion setting in. _

_"He is one who has walked…" The faint one fades completely as I realize that I am waking up. I curse myself and stand up. After brushing off the dirt, I leap to the skies, more confused than I was when I arrived._

RIVERCLAN: MIST'S POV

Still exhausted from the training session, Mist sat beside the lake and patiently waited for fish to swim by. Just as she started to drift asleep a large shadow passed over her, causing her to flinch and fall into the lake. Floundering for a minute, she finally got over her shock and looked up at the culprit. After a sigh she pulled herself out of the lake and smacked Bubbles.

"Why did you do that?" Mist yelled at the shimmery fairy. The blue fairy just laughs. Then without warning, she raised her hand and a flash of blue lit the area temporarily. Right after the flash, Bubbles dived into the lake and came up with a large silvery fish in her hands. Mist groaned and shook her head before walking away.

"When you decide to stop being such a show-off, then I will speak to you again!" Mist called over her shoulder.

Wandering through the woods beside the border of SkyClan, Mist kicked at pinecones and sticks. She was just coming to a stop when she saw a squirrel on a tree nearby. Raising her hand, she flashed her aura and watched the squirrel fall to the ground. Quickly, she walked over to it and picked it up by its tail. She started to turn around when the pitifully small squirrel twitched in her hands. Looking down, Mist realized that she had only stunned the animal and it was still alive. She squealed and by reflex, dropped the prey.

Before she could react and try again, she heard laughter and saw a bright illuminate flash. She had to blink a few times before she could see again, but when she did she saw a very dark fairy, standing a few feet away, the squirrel in her hands.

'Well, you should be glad you didn't kill this squirrel or you would've been prey-stealing." The fairy said, "You do realize you're on my territory right?" She said. Mist looked around in confusion and saw her clan's symbol engraved on a tree a few feet behind her. Silently cursing herself, she quickly scuffled backwards into her territory.

**Again, sorry with the length! I wanted it to be longer or have another POV but I couldn't think of anything! DX but at least I updated TWICE today! XD that should make it all better! OH and I have the deputy and Leader for ShadowClan! The leader is Night, created by Jaysong (guest) and the deputy is Shadow created by Lavi0123! Only need the medicine cat and everyone else! GET REVIEWING PEOPLE! **

**Q&A**

**What do you think is going to happen to Thorn and Shiver? **

**What do you think they saw?**

**Who is confronting Mist?**

**Hopefully this will get you people to review! XD**


	5. Regret and Loss

**_I will go ahead and apologize for any typos and grammar errors. I don't feel too good, it's late at night, and I am almost certain that this will be a disappointing chapter for me…. let's hope I prove myself wrong!_**

* * *

THORN"S POV

Slowly the tall thin grass evolved into short green grass. Then to small pebbles. Shiver, getting bored with walking was absent-mindedly kicking larger stones ahead of her. Finally she got irritated.

"When should it come into view?" she snapped at her friend. Thorn, who had progressively been getting more and more nervous, jumped before nodding. She crouched down and awkwardly jumped into the air. Her small, still developing wings strained against her weight. But after a moment of looking around. Thorn gasped.

"Well? Where is it?" Shiver growled. Thorn landed, breathless, and reported what she saw.

"We have been going in the wrong direction. I can't see it anymore." The small brown fairy collapsed in exhaustion and looked up at her shimmery friend. "I don't know where we are."

Shiver, by now, had understood that her younger partner was worried, scared, and tired. She hadn't been training for more than a day. The realization of what they were doing crashed down on the white fairy's shoulders. But instead of feeling crushed, Shiver felt a rush of adrenaline. Quickly she launched herself up into the air and flew as high as she thought she could.

Upon reaching that height, she slowly turned in place, looking for the slightest signs of other fairy life. In the distance, finally she saw a flash of gray and black. Then she let herself drift back down to the ground.

"I think I found some fairies!" she told her upset friend. "It's a little ways away, but they are still there. Are you ok enough to go to them?" She finished.

* * *

ASH"S POV

Ash tried his best to keep up with his swift mentor. But the shiny red fairy quickly drew ahead, leaving the young apprentice behind. Drawing to a stop, Ash panted, trying to catch his breath. Looking around proved to be of no use, he hadn't been in this part of the woods before.

"Ginger! Ginger! Come back!" Ash desperately called out. They were supposed to be checking the border but Ginger decided to take a detour on the way. That had worried Ash, and the fact that his mentor had now abandoned him, he was scared.

Slowly, Ash started to fly in the direction Ginger had left him. To his surprise, it wasn't long before the woods started to thin out. The terrain changed slightly to less pine needles and pine cones, to pebbles and sand. A river stretched out ahead of him and beyond that, tall grass. It was the WindClan border.

"So it wasn't a detour, it was a test." Ash said to himself, still slightly shaken at being left behind. He was fairly fast, but that was why he had gotten Ginger as a mentor. He was the fastest fairy in ThunderClan.

Ash approached the large rocks on the bank and held his hands, palms facing the stones, and concentrated. After a moment, an illuminant light flashed through the area and temporarily blinded the young apprentice.

Just as his sight was coming back, Ash was tackled to the ground. Sand flew up around him as he hit the ground and got in his eyes, blinding him even further. Caught off guard, Ash did exactly what he had always been told never to do. He panicked.

Surging upward, the blinded apprentice threw the tackler off of him and then he dived into the water. The cold water brought the apprentice back to his sense and once he stretched open his eyes, he could finally see who he was facing.

The opponent was a very large male fairy, dressed in unusual clothing. All dark gray and black. He held what looked like a stick with a stone at the end. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were a stormy blue. But what confused Ash the most was that he was laughing.

Ash shot out of the water and hovered in the air above the strange rogue. After a moment the fairy stopped laughing and sat down, clearly ignoring the apprentice. Mustering up all of his courage, Ash landed and approached the male fairy.

"Who are you?" He said, trying to sound threatening, but only succeeding in sounding childish. The male looked up and smiled.

"It matters not who I am, but for who leads me. I am however a warrior stronger than the rest of my kind. We are the darkness that all fear. Your pathetic attempt to fight amuses me though. So I will spare you this time. But know that I have claimed this land for my own kind. If you or any of your friends return to this area, you will be killed."

* * *

BUBBLE'S POV

After making a small pile of fish, Bubble's scooped it up and headed slowly back to camp. Just before entering though, she stopped and looked around. She sensed something was not right. So she quickly hurried into the camp an gasped. The fish dropped from her arms as she flashed across the clearing and faced the object in the middle of the clearing. Lily, her mother, was no longer dressed in her usual white dress. It was turning to red as she coughed up blood. Bubble's met her gaze and felt a tear slip from her eyes as her mother slowly sank to her knees and let out one last ragged breath.

"What happened?" Bubble's whispered moments later. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw her leader.

"We were attacked. On the Windclan border. They were so strange though, our magic was almost useless. Your mother died bravely though, saving me from a fatal wound." Splash explained quietly. Then he walked away, approaching his large stump in the clearing to call the clan together for a meeting.

* * *

**_So I was right, it isn't as good as I thought. But before you jump to conclusions, don't accuse me of rushing the plot. A LOT more has yet to happen. This was yes slightly unplanned, but it is fitting together well in my opinion. So other than obviously short and unsatisfactory, what did you think? I finally updated! But I think this chapter was worse because of that little problem known as writer's block. But hopefully I can find a way to work around it. _**

**_Also my updates will be slightly um… unpredictable. My grades are rather… terrible. So I wont be able to get away with writing easily. But I will try my best! Hopefully I can update again soon to make up for this chapter! _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! -star_**


End file.
